


Baby's first assault charge

by Tokenlesbian



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Is this ooc? Probably, No Proofreading We Die Like Men, Vampire Bites, Vampire Feeding, Vampire Matt, Vampire Turning, it's literally just tord getting attacked for 1k-ish words, sometimes you just gotta write about a graphic murder yknow? to cope and stuff, tord is not a willing participant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokenlesbian/pseuds/Tokenlesbian
Summary: After being bitten by a Vampire roughly two weeks ago, Matt had simply thought himself sick. This was  not the case.
Relationships: Matt & Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Baby's first assault charge

“Goddammit.” Tord sat in his room, muttering to himself. He restarted the WiFi router on the desk again, hoping for a decent signal. “Fuckin awful connection.” He refreshed the connections pages on his laptop. “No available networks my ass.” Frustrated, he leaned back into his chair. Tonight was one of the only nights he’d have the house to himself and could watch his… programs… without interruption. Hell, he’d even planned out the evening! _“And all it takes is one shitty router-”_ he thought bitterly. _“To ruin my entire evening.”_ He continued fiddling with the router, refusing to admit defeat. 

Elsewhere, a man is laying up against a brick and mortar wall in a downtrodden alley on the wrong side of town. He is shaking, and chilled to the bone, yet he feels no pain from the bitter cold. His face has lost all color; though weather that’s from the biting cold or his destructive infection is up for debate. It’s drizzling rain now, and the road is slick and shiny. There’s a smell of cigarette smoke wafting gently through the air, and water drips from the second-story buildings that surround that alleyway. The man has been in denial for a long time now, simply choosing to ignore his problems, his hunger, his _urges._ He thought that surely, persistence could prevail, and he’d return to how he felt before. But he knows what he craves, his body knows, and he’s finally caving in. _“Tonight..”_ he thinks, _“Tonight is gonna be the night I fall apart.”_

Defeated, Tord throws his hands up in the air. “Fuck it, fine then. Don’t work! I give up.” He sighed, and got up to grab another Hawaiian Punch from the fridge. _“perhaps I’ll pull a Tom and make myself a plastic screwdriver.”_ He thought. _“Not like I’ve got anywhere to be tomorrow anyway.”_ In the kitchen, Ringo was sitting on the table, pawing at the plastic house plant, a favorite hobby of hers. Tord chuckled, and opened the fridge. Pushing aside the twenty-four pack of cola for Edd, he grabbed the gallon sized Hawaiian Punch and a beer from the back. He grabbed a glass from the shelf and started pouring the drinks when he heard the front door open, and close. He turned around. Edd and Tom were away at Edd’s great-aunts funeral, and weren’t supposed to be back for another two days. He looked over at the doorway, and there stood a rather haggard looking Matt, with his normally glossy ginger locks tousled and tangled, his face scuffed and pale as death, and the rest of him soaked through to the skin, still dripping. “Matt!” Tord called out from the kitchen. “Go get a towel or something! You’re getting water everywhere in the house!” Matt didn’t move, but instead looked up from the floor to stare at Tord, his eyes glazed over and unemotional. “Matt?” Tord said again, this time somewhat concerned. “You ok buddy?” Matt didn’t move, but shuffled into the kitchen, still dripping. Tord poured the rest of his beer into the glass, and took a drink. “Bad date?” Tord chided as Matt shuffled into the kitchen, hanging his head over the sink, still quiet. Tord crossed his arms. “What’s the matter with you? Normally I can’t get you to shut up.” He took another drink of his screwdriver. Matt looked up, his face having changed from emotionless to almost, sad? Or maybe pitiful might’ve been a better word for it. “Tord…” he finally managed to croak out, his voice sounding hoarse. “I’m really sorry about this. I promise I’ll make it up to you later, if I can.” Tord arched an eyebrow. “What the hell are you talking about?” He set his glass down on the kitchen counter. “Are you drunk or something?” Matt straightened his posture, now standing over Tord. “It’ll be easier if you just, close your eyes I think.” He mumbled, his voice still cracking on the constants. Tord stepped back. “Ok Matt, you’re starting to freak me out now.” Matt stepped forward, and put two hands on Tord’s shoulders, and leaned in. 

To which, Tord responded by slapping him across the face. Hard. 

Matt flinched, but didn’t let go of his shoulders. “The fucks wrong with you??” Tord shouted. “Let me go!” Tord started squirming, writhing against Matt’s grasp. He continued to hold tight, and slammed Tord’s frame against the kitchen counter. Furiously, Tord struggled against his grasp, trying to push away from him, to get away, as Matt slowly pushed Tord down to the floor and onto his back. “FUCK! STOP! STOP! GET THE HELL OFF ME YOU FUCKING FREAK!” He screamed. They were both on the floor now, Tord on his back kicking and shouting, and Matt pinning him down, hovering above him with a glazed look in his eye. “MATT!” He Tord screamed. “GET OFF! OF! **ME!!** ” Matt’s face stayed unchanged, but his lips parted to speak. “It’s easier if you just let it happen..” he said, monotone. Tord felt a shot of adrenaline fly through his bloodstream. “Let what happen??” He shouted, his tone changing from anger to panic. “LET WHAT HAPPEN???” He shouted again, to no avail. Matt then lifted one immovable hand from Tord’s chest, and for a second Tord could feel relief flood his veins. Taking his chance, he tried to struggle away from Matt’s ironclad grasp, but Matt caught him by the wrists, and pinned them above his head on the floor. Tord could feel himself hyperventilating now, his heartbeat had shot through the ceiling. Holy shit. This was gonna happen, and he couldn’t get away. Oh god. Oh fuck Oh fuck. Matt was clearly either completely smashed or off his shits and had him pinned to the kitchen floor. Nobody else was home, and he couldn’t get away to call for help. 

“Matt, Matt, you’re a decent guy!” Tord sputtered. “Surely we-we could work something out!” He kept trying to push against Matt’s grasp, but somehow, he just couldn’t. It wasn’t like Matt was a strong guy either, and yet he still couldn’t pull away from him. Matt moved his free hand from Tord’s chest and started pulling back Tord’s shirt. “Nope, this is gonna happen.” He said, deadpan, with his eyes trained on Tord’s chest. “It’s not so bad if you just relax.” Tord felt bile well up in the back of his throat. Matt leaned down to Tord’s face and the whole world slowed down in time with it. Tord didn’t have time for a coherent thought aside from the kill bill sirens blaring in his head so loud that between that and his own heartbeat, he almost couldn’t hear Matt’s shallow breathing. He instinctively screwed his eyes shut and waited for it to come, bracing himself. 

And For a second, there was nothing.

Then he felt Matt’s lips pressed to his neck, and shiver ran up his spine. Tord opened his mouth again to shout, but Matt’s hand quickly clamped over it. Matt continued to nip at his neck, and then he felt the teeth. Tord’s eyes shot open as Matt was apparently giving him.. a hickey? Then- _“ouch!”_ Tord thought, as he felt Matt’s teeth bite down a bit harder. And harder. And harder. And-

CHOMP. 

Tord let out a choked cry as sharp fangs burrowed their way into the soft flesh of his supple neck. Matt's tongue was now pressed to the nape of his neck, which Tord could feel as it moved and writhed against his neck, between Matt’s teeth, searching for.. something. He could feel as Matt adjusted his head to bite deeper, and deeper. Tord could only just try and breathe with each little bite, he was in too much pain to fight back now. Then came the feeling of a warm liquid dripping down his neck and onto the floor.

 _“Blood.”_ He immediately knew the feeling, of something that’s clearly a liquid, but is just about the same temperature as your skin. Tord wasn’t thinking to clearly in that moment, but there was some part of him that was relieved this was all Matt wanted, and another part that felt.. disappointed? He was then promptly treated to different sensation. This feeling was tingly, like the feeling that you get when your feet are coming back from being numb, except it started at his toes and started to spread. It moved up his legs, and then to his knees, and it crawled closer and closer to his thighs and torso. Just then, he realized Matt had loosened his grip on his wrists. Seizing his chance, Tord tried to pull himself free again, but this time his struggles were reduced to a weak shuffle at best. Tord’s weak arms fell helplessly to the chevron tile floor, unable to get away. At this point, all he could was to just let it happen and hope Matt didn’t kill him. Finally, Tord closed his eyes, letting the strange tingly feeling swallow him whole, fading away into the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this whole thing in like, maybe an hour? anyway i do be liking vampire horror these days and it's starting to show lmao.


End file.
